


Boom Clap!

by y24478974



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A Little of BMC References, A Lot of Novel References, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Love My Son Jonathan, It's Junior Year, M/M, Miguel is a Good Friend, They Also Love Shakespeare, They Love Musicals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y24478974/pseuds/y24478974
Summary: Evan Hansen has a huge crush on the new kid, who is said to be kicked out from the private school and released from the rehab.





	1. 01

　　Evan Hansen發覺有事出錯了。

　　他趕在鬧鐘響起前睜開了眼睛，晨曦的微光透過窗子照射進他的房間，替其內的物品打上了一層薄薄的陰影。看起來並沒有特別的事情發生或即將發生——除了他剛剛做的夢。

　　那僅僅是個人影，一個輪廓，長頭髮，瘦瘦高高。人影俯身親吻他，然後Evan就醒了。他知道那是誰，但他拒絕承認。

　　鬧鐘發出尖銳的叫聲，Evan伸手按掉，覺得全身的力氣在剛剛就被抽乾了。他不能去學校，不能在 **夢見** **Connor Murphy** **親吻他後去學校** 。

　　他該怎麼辦？裝病？或許對其他的父母有用，但他的媽媽可是一個護士，所以這條路基本上是行不通的。也許他可以直接說他需要休息一天？可是Heidi一定又會開始過度擔心，甚至考慮起請假在家陪他，Evan不想浪費她的時間，造成更多的負擔。

　　於是他只能在Heidi敲他的房門時強迫自己從溫暖安全的被窩裡離開，編造了個睡過頭的藉口，讓她不必等他，先去上班，他可以自己搭公車去學校。

　　「甜心，你確定嗎？」Heidi隔著門板問。Evan討厭搭公車，她知道。

　　「我會沒事的，妳先走吧，不要遲到了。」Evan回應。

　　他透過門縫底下看到Heidi猶豫了幾秒鐘才離開他的房間門口，接著聽到她走下樓梯踩出的輕微嘎吱聲，以及前門打開又關上的聲音。

　　如果他要搭公車而且不打算遲到的話，現在也該差不多打理好了。Evan不想翹課，萬一學校打給他媽媽，他又得面對她失望的表情。他不喜歡這樣。

　　他快速洗漱，在鏡子前平復過快又過淺的呼吸，照著Dr. Sherman的指示，呼、吸、呼、吸。很好，稍微恢復正常人的頻率了。他得停止回想剛剛的夢，依平常的程序走，背起背包，帶上Heidi放在餐桌上的早餐，穿上他高一買到現在、唯一的一雙帆布鞋，往十分鐘路程的公車站走去。

　　Evan一向討厭坐公車。太多人，太擁擠了。幸好他搭的班次算是挺早的，車上還沒有太多人，他在最接近角落的座位坐下，遠離人群，緊抓背包。窗外的景色一成不變：街道，汽車，行人，路樹。就像他的生活，不起波瀾。

　　他垂著頭走進建築，避免任何不必要的眼神接觸，同時告訴自己別去盯著Connor Murphy的置物櫃瞧——在他的對面右邊兩個的位置。

　　Connor是在這學年初轉學過來的，他才到新學校第一天流言就迅速傳播了開：他家很有錢。他是被私立學校退學的。為什麼？他吸毒，被學校抓包了，在勒戒所待了幾個月。噢，我知道他，在二年級時把一臺印表機丟向Mrs. G。哇喔，他看起來不太好惹。他是瘋子。

　　起初有些人想和Connor說話，作為友善的表示，他卻只是看了他們一眼，便掉頭離開。人們自討沒趣，漸漸的，也沒人再去主動接觸Connor。

　　Evan想和他說話，天曉得為什麼Connor對他有股難言的吸引力——他幾乎是在開學後第三天就確定自己莫名其妙的迷戀上了Connor，他的視線無法控制的追逐他的身影。但他的焦慮總是在幾次天人交戰中佔了上風。他也不指望Connor有天能注意到他——他連與人對上視線都懶。

　　早上過的有點漫長，Evan期待的是下午的英文課，那是少數他跟Connor共同的課。Evan通常坐在教室的一個角落，用眼角餘光瞥幾眼在另一個角落趴睡或在筆記本上塗抹些什麼的Connor。

　　Evan走進學生餐廳，搜尋著他的朋友們——或者說泛泛之交？引述Alana Beck的說法。不知何時他們四個養成了一起吃午餐的習慣——他、Jared Kleinman、Alana和Zoe Murphy；順帶一提，Zoe是Connor的妹妹，儘管他們兩個的關係明顯不太融洽；又，Alana和Zoe在約會。

　　一開始是因為Jared和Alana要一起做小組作業，Alana捎上了Zoe，而Jared決定把Evan也帶進這個奇怪的小團體裡。Evan喜歡他們，非常。這是他第一次有某種歸屬感，沒人對他的焦慮和手足無措指指點點。

　　他和Jared從一出生就認識彼此了，他們並不總是合得來——Jared常常嘲笑他，但他知道他沒有惡意，他只是用這種方式表達友好。而女孩們也並不介意Evan的結巴，事實上，她們評價Evan為「純潔、惹人憐愛的男孩」；Evan不太確定這是不是個玩笑，因為他一點都不認為自己惹人憐愛。總之，他覺得自己十分幸運能擁有這群「泛泛之交」。

　　Evan希望Connor也可以擁有。他能嗅到Connor身上有熟悉的氣息——孤獨。他太熟悉了。即便他有了三個全世界最可愛的朋友，它仍時不時縈繞在他身邊，像是惱人的蚊蟲。

　　他曾試探性的問過Zoe有關Connor的事情，Zoe只是聳了聳肩，表示她實在不太想談她的哥哥。好吧。

　　當Evan抵達他們平時坐的桌子時，其他三人已經到了。Jared的手指在筆電的鍵盤上飛舞，螢幕上是Evan知道但並不熟悉的程式指令；Zoe和Alana正靠在一起，說著悄悄話。

　　「嘿，Evan。」Zoe向他打招呼。

　　「嗨。」他帶著點侷促的坐下。看到Zoe讓他又想起了Connor。他早上還是忍不住往Connor的置物櫃瞄了幾眼：他看起來很疲累，黑眼圈相當重。

　　「既然你到了，」Zoe說，刻意的清了清喉嚨，引起沉浸在數字世界中的Jared的注意。「我有件事要說。」她停頓了一會，嘴角揚起：「樂團一個月後的表演，我有一首獨奏！」

　　「那、那真是太好了！」Evan發自內心的說。他知道Zoe花了多少力氣在替自己爭取一個獨奏的機會；她過去只不過是背景的一個樂器音效，直到現在。

　　顯然，Alana是第一個得知這個消息的人，但這並不妨礙她還是一臉為女友驕傲的表情。

　　Jared挑起了眉毛，「那些人終於在用耳朵聽音樂了。」他露出微笑，也為Zoe高興。

　　Evan突然被一個身影攫住了視線，越過Zoe的肩膀，他看見了雙手插在口袋，正要離開餐廳的Connor。

　　Connor幾乎不在餐廳用午餐。Evan不知道他通常在哪兒，或許在學校的某個角落，一個人。

　　不知道Connor會不會去看Zoe的演出？他忍不住想。即便Zoe說過無論她如何邀請，她哥哥從來沒有出現。比起妹妹的演出，他似乎對在家裡蒙頭大睡更有興趣。

 

　　Mrs. Kiczek以宣布一項小組作業做為今天課程的收尾：兩人一組，選擇一部莎士比亞的劇本，分析其人物情節等，口頭報告。

　　Evan討厭小組作業和口頭報告，這兩個結合在一起對他而言簡直是災難。他寧願老師多出一點書面報告的個人作業，至少他不用和其他人討論或是在全班面前講話。他有過的經驗都不太愉快。

　　——但是。

　　Connor和他一起上英文課，所以，他可以鼓起勇氣問他要不要和他搭檔。Evan不會是個太過糟糕的隊友，他想，儘管在口頭這方面有著無法避免的缺陷，不過他對於莎翁的作品還算頗有研究的，他的房間裡有一整套的莎翁全集。

　　Evan決定抓住機會，就像他母親常說的。踏出第一步，剩下的路程便很容易了。

　　儘管他還是花了近五分鐘做了幾次深呼吸，才終於用細如蚊蚋的聲音叫住了即將離開教室的Connor。

　　意外的，Connor回頭了，直視他的雙眼。

　　Evan深吸了一口氣，「你、你願意和我一起做報告嗎？」

　　Connor雙手抱胸，面無表情，「我知道你，你是Zoe的朋友。」

　　Evan緩慢的點了點頭。他無法辨識Connor目前的心情如何。

　　「你在可憐我嗎？」

　　「——什麼？」Evan差點兒跳了起來，「我沒有！為什麼我要可憐你？」

　　「呃，因為Zoe拜託你的？」Connor的聲調像是滿弓的弦，帶著防備。

　　Evan用力搖了好幾次頭，他不希望Connor誤會。「絕、絕對不是。事實上，她幾乎不太談起你——」

　　Connor的表情產生了變化，介於某種受傷和懊惱間。

　　Evan不喜歡Connor的這副表情。「抱、抱歉，我不是有意……」

　　Connor搖搖頭，發出近乎嘆息的聲音。「她當然不會。她為什麼會呢？」

　　他的話和語調讓Evan感覺他的心彷彿被針扎了一下，小小的刺痛著。

　　「我也沒別的選擇了，是吧？」Connor喃喃，像是在自言自語。

　　「你可以拒絕我，沒、沒關係的。」Evan低聲道。

　　「不，我們來一起做這他媽的作業吧。」Connor說，嘴角拉扯出一個勉強的弧度。

　　Evan也讓自己微笑，但不是傻笑，他可不能因為Connor答應和他一起做作業就笑的像個傻子。太奇怪了。

　　「所以，」Evan說，努力隱藏聲音中的雀躍，「你什麼時候比較方便？」

　　「我明天下午最後兩堂沒課。」

　　「我也沒有，」Evan知道Connor那兩堂沒有課，因為他曾看過他在圖書館逗留。「那、那，到時圖書館見？」

　　Connor點點頭，沒再多說什麼便轉身離開了。

 

　　Connor坐在麵包店外的長椅上，等Miguel下班。

　　Miguel是他唯一稱作朋友的人。在Connor被Hanover退學前，他們是同學。Miguel比他要成熟世故的多，而且是少數不把他當瘋子看的人。

　　他百無聊賴的滑著手機，看見了妹妹最新發布的和女友的自拍照。Zoe還沒向他們的父母出櫃，對他們宣稱Alana是她最好的朋友，邀請她來家裡吃晚餐，從不逾矩，維持BFF而非GFs的假象。Connor對此嗤之以鼻。他才不在意Larry或Cynthia會怎麼想，他們已經對他不抱任何希望了，多一項同性戀也不是什麼大事。就像Miguel告訴他的：「去他們的。」Miguel擁抱自己的身分，Connor便也學他照做。

　　約莫十五分鐘後，麵包店的玻璃門被推開，Miguel走了出來。

　　「嘿。」Connor把手機塞回口袋，起身。

　　「你準備好了嗎？」Miguel搭上他的肩膀，「爛片馬拉松之夜？」他挑了挑眉。

　　「當然。」Connor微笑。

　　他們前往Miguel的房子。Miguel的媽媽在Connor被退學後就禁止他倆來往，所以他們的關係算是某種祕密。但幸好她總忙於交際，極少在家。

　　「Evan今天問我要不要和他搭檔做英文課的報告。」Connor在某部電影的中間突然說。反正也沒必要對於爛片投注太多的心思。

　　「噢，Evan Hansen？你妹妹的朋友？總是像驚嚇過度的兔子的那個？」比起電影，Miguel對這個話題更感興趣。

　　Connor點點頭。他向Miguel提過Evan，一兩次吧，他知道這個男孩總是盯著他，只要他們一對上視線，Evan就會馬上移開。

　　「他終於採取行動了？我說過，他喜歡你。」Miguel用的是肯定句。

　　「不，他只是可憐我，可憐他朋友的孤單的哥哥。」Connor的語氣有些猶豫。他只是有種隱約的感覺——Evan和他是相似的，儘管有了那些朋友。又或許只是錯覺；或許Evan Hansen真的只是在可憐他。

　　「你得停止這麼想了，Connor。」Miguel的語氣嚴肅起來，「你不需要誰來可憐你，你比你自己認為的還要好。」

　　這不是Miguel第一次這麼說了，但Connor還是不太願意完全相信。他清楚他是誰， **一個怪胎、一個錯誤** 。

　　他聳了聳肩，閉上嘴。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　「絲毫無所得，一切皆枉然；若是願望達到而心裡不安；由害人而享受不穩的安樂，還不如被害的人較為穩妥。」Connor引用了馬克白夫人在第三幕的臺詞。  
> 　　Evan聞言抬頭，把視線從筆記本移到Connor身上，微微皺起了眉頭，張口欲言卻又闔上。  
> 　　「幹嘛？」Connor眨眼，「這是馬克白夫人的臺詞。」  
> 　　「我知道，只是……」Evan搖搖頭，「算了，沒事。」語畢又垂下頭，鉛筆的筆尖在紙張上輕點。  
> 　　Connor深深的望了他一眼，聳了聳肩。

　　Evan攥緊背包的背帶，雙腿像黏在圖書館前的地上一樣，無法動彈。他在心裡過了一遍待會見到Connor的程序，不能表現得太過興奮、說你可以全力配合他方便的時間、有自信點兒。同時他也焦慮地懷疑著Connor究竟會不會出現。

　　他推開圖書館的門，Connor就坐在他視線可及的一張桌子前，拿著一本書在讀。Evan快速走到那張桌子前，低聲的說了一句嗨。

　　Connor抬頭，頷首，把手上的書闔起，放到一邊，嘴角有小小的弧度。

　　Evan趕緊在Connor對面坐下，注意到對方剛才在看的書是傑克˙凱魯亞克的《在路上》；他的書架上也有這本書，是Jared送給他的生日禮物——正好在打折。他解釋。——他先看過了改編的電影，小說倒是還沒打開過。他決定今晚開始看。

　　他從背包裡找出筆記本，翻到空白的一頁，接著拿出鉛筆；萬事俱備。

　　「你、你有想過我們應該做哪部作品嗎？我、我希望由你決定，因為，呃，我家裡有一套莎翁全集，而我很確定我已經都至少看過兩遍了，所以，無、無論哪部作品對我來說都行。」Evan的那套莎翁全集是二手的，他當時著迷於某部音樂劇，就順便把其他的作品也一併看了。

　　Connor聳聳肩，說：「我也是。」他讀過的書比外表看起來還多一點。或許不只一點。

　　噢。Evan倒是不太意外，Zoe提過她哥哥的房間——她上次進去是大約一年前的事——有半壁高的書櫃。

　　「你最喜歡哪部？」Connor問。

　　「呃，」Evan猶豫了幾秒，臉頰泛紅，低聲回應：「……《羅密歐與茱麗葉》。」

　　Connor挑起了眉，表情略有些微妙的說：「挺不錯的。電影挺好看，我是說最老的那部，不是狄卡皮歐的。而且我記得法國有改編成音樂劇？」

　　Evan點點頭。八年級的他著迷於羅密歐與茱麗葉的法國音樂劇，從學校圖書館借了錄影帶看了一遍又一遍。

　　「那部音樂劇很棒，我、我很喜歡。」

　　「你也喜歡音樂劇？」Connor問。

　　Evan輕輕的點點頭。

　　「Evan，我第一次覺得我妹妹挑朋友的眼光正常了一回。」Connor說。

　　聽見Connor說出他的名字，Evan的心跳似乎又加快了，臉也更紅了。

　　Connor也喜歡閱讀，也喜歡音樂劇。他們可以因此變成好朋友的……吧？

　　「呃，」他又結巴了，「你呢？你最喜歡的莎士比亞戲劇？」

　　「當然是《馬克白》。」Connor的聲調較之前稍微提高了一點，不再帶著滿滿的疲累感。

　　「那、那我們就做這個？」

　　「羅茱呢？」

　　「不……Jared會笑話我的。」Evan的頭垂得很低，幾乎快埋到桌子上了。

　　 **那太** **gay** **了。** Jared會說。

　　「Kleinman？他是個混蛋，為什麼你們還和他一起玩？而且你為什麼這麼在乎他的想法？」Connor無法理解為什麼他的妹妹和面前這個有點慌張又有點可愛的男孩會和Jared這樣子的混蛋做朋友。

　　「他只是，呃，表達善意的方式與別人比較不一樣。」Evan說，「他、他其實人挺不錯的。而且他是我唯一的朋友，在Zoe和Alana之前。」

　　「你們好奇怪。」Connor下了個評論。

　　「Zoe也常常這麼說。」Evan總算把頭抬了起來，望進Connor藍色的眼睛，顏色比他妹妹的還要淺一點。此時那雙眼眸不再像他印象中的死氣沉沉了，帶上了些許生氣，他不由得感到一陣激動。

　　Connor聳了聳肩，「她絕對是最奇怪的那個。」

　　「不，我才是。」Evan的聲音很小，但Connor聽見了。

　　他搖搖頭，「你不奇怪，你……」停頓了幾秒鐘，「挺招人喜歡的。」

　　Evan睜大了雙眼。 **Connor** **剛才說，我挺招人喜歡的？** 他覺得腦袋一片空白，無法處理Connor的話。

　　Connor似乎是被他的表情逗笑了，眨眨眼，「好了，別那種眼神，斑比，我們應該開始做報告了。」

　　 **然後他剛剛又叫了我斑比？** Evan覺得他在作夢，他肯定又在做那些詭異的春夢了。他放在桌下的手擰了一下大腿， **噢，好痛** 。所以……這是真的？Connor不討厭他，甚至有點……喜歡？當然不是他喜歡Connor的那種喜歡，但對Evan來說，足夠了。

　　他快速的點點頭，在筆記本空白頁的中央畫了個橢圓，裡頭寫上Macbeth，預備做一張心智圖——這是Alana教他的，可以幫助他釐清他經常過載的思緒。

　　「你有多的鉛筆嗎？」Connor問。

　　「噢，有、有的。」Evan急忙在筆袋裡翻找，掏出一枝比較長的鉛筆遞給Connor。

　　Connor接過，在Evan畫的橢圓右邊拉出一條線，「人物，」左邊亦然，「情節。」

　　「我想我們可以先概述情節。」Evan說。

　　「對。」Connor點點頭。

　　這是Evan活了十七年來第一次遇到一個能夠同他進行如此深度談論書籍的人——Heidi忙的沒有太多餘的時間看雜書，而且她更喜歡看那些影視劇的原作小說；Jared寧可用他的時間打電動或寫程式。通常，他只能上網搜尋賞析和書評，把想法記在他的筆記本中。

　　而Connor也享受和Evan談論喜歡的書籍作品。Miguel也讀書，但他偏好美國文學，尤其是二十世紀後的作品，幾乎沒有接觸莎士比亞，Connor無法與他聊這些。

　　「 **絲毫無所得，一切皆枉然；若是願望達到而心裡不安；由害人而享受不穩的安樂，還不如被害的人較為穩妥。** 」Connor引用了馬克白夫人在第三幕的臺詞。

　　Evan聞言抬頭，把視線從筆記本移到Connor身上，微微皺起了眉頭，張口欲言卻又闔上。

　　「幹嘛？」Connor眨眼，「這是馬克白夫人的臺詞。」

　　「我知道，只是……」Evan搖搖頭，「算了，沒事。」語畢又垂下頭，鉛筆的筆尖在紙張上輕點。

　　Connor深深的望了他一眼，聳了聳肩。

　　他們就這樣花掉了兩節課的時間，談論著彼此喜歡的書籍，一直到放學鈴聲響起。

　　「我們該交換手機號碼。」Connor說，從口袋裡拿出手機。

　　「噢。」Evan輕聲的回應。

　　兩人交換了手機，指尖相觸的剎那，Evan忍不住發顫，他在心裡暗自祈禱對方不要發現他的異常。

 

　　他們一起走去了停車場。

　　「明天見。」Connor擺擺手，轉身往他的車子走過去。

　　「明、明天見。」Evan在原地停了會，才抬腳往Jared的SUV走去。

　　Evan上車的時候Jared已經在了，此時正揚起眉毛看著他：「老兄，你什麼時候開始和另一個Murphy一起玩的？」

　　Evan臉紅了，他幾乎把頭垂到胸前，不想讓Jared有機可乘，見到他羞窘的表情。「呃，我、我們是英文作業的搭檔。」

　　「是喔。」Jared不買帳。他啟動引擎。

　　儘管Evan再如何極力隱藏，他還是看的出來Evan的臉有多紅，他們打小一起長大，Jared可以說是最了解Evan的人了。

　　「就、就是這樣。」Evan用力的點頭，目光還是黏在自己的鞋子上。

　　「可你表現的好像是你迷戀上他一樣。」Jared說。

　　「我才沒有！」Evan終於抬頭，竭力否認——聲音有些過於大了。

　　Jared不置可否的發出含糊的咕噥。

　　Evan沉默了一會，心裡經過激烈的天人交戰，才低聲說：「好吧，或許……有一點。」

　　「HOLY SHIT，」Jared猛地剎車，慣性讓兩人都震了震。「我剛才是開玩笑的。你是認真的嗎？ **你喜歡** **Connor Murphy** **？** 」

　　「你知道我不開玩笑的。」Evan的聲音很低——也許他不該這麼誠實的。

　　尖銳的喇叭聲幾乎劃破了天際，Jared罵了一聲「操」，踩下油門讓車子往前，再靠邊停了下來。

　　「我們說的是同一個Connor Murphy嗎？Zoe的瘋子大哥？」Jared側過身，面對Evan，眼睛瞪大。

　　「Connor不是瘋子。」Evan的語氣嚴肅起來，皺起眉。他抓緊了胸前的背包，身體在座椅下沉。

　　「Okay，」Jared撇撇嘴，「呃，多久了？」

　　「……從開學第三天開始，我猜。」

　　「我的天啊，」Jared捏了捏眉心，「你喜歡Zoe的哥哥，一個月了。」他重複。

　　「嗯。」聽見Jared如此明確的描述讓Evan更不自在了。

　　「你要告訴她嗎？還是怎樣？」

　　「她永遠不能知道這件事。」Evan劇烈的搖頭。要是Zoe知道了，她會告訴Connor，而Connor就會覺得他很噁心，Zoe也會覺得他很噁心，Alana亦然，接著，他們三個就再也不會和他說話了。他又會回到原點——孤獨、可悲，只有Jared會看在多年的交情上同情他。

　　儘管他清楚Zoe並不是那種道人長短的女孩，但是他無法阻止自己的思緒。

　　「Okay，」Jared的語氣有些微妙，「我沒想到你是gay，還喜歡校園槍手那類型的。」

　　「呃，Connor不是校園槍手，這、麼說很刻薄，」Evan反駁，「還有，我想我更像是……bi？」

　　「隨便。」Jared聳肩。他在15歲那年就向Evan和Heidi出櫃了，但他的父母仍然不知情。傳統的猶太家庭。「歡迎加入俱樂部。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Macbeth的臺詞為梁實秋譯本。


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　Connor：你睡著了嗎？  
> 　　你：噢，沒有，我媽媽過來了  
> 　　Connor：該死，兩點了？  
> 　　Connor：我從來沒和人發訊息聊了這麼久

　　Evan依舊沒有用Heidi放在桌上的那二十元。他看了幾頁的《在路上》——作者的用字風格很強烈，頗使他驚喜。剛洗完澡，一條訊息就傳了過來。

 

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _嘿_

Evan沒有想到Connor會主動傳簡訊給他，手指在虛擬鍵盤上停留許久，最終還是只回了一條短短的訊息。

 

　　 ** _你：_** _嗨_

　　接下來呢？他該怎麼辦？Evan的胃開始因為焦慮而糾結了起來。

 

　　 ** _Connor_** ** _：_** _我沒想到能在這間學校找到一個能和我聊莎士比亞的人_

_**你：** 我也是_

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _還有音樂劇_

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _對了，我們還沒達成誰是最好的魅影的共識：）_

_**你：** 我們一定要進行這個對話嗎？_

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _是的_

_**你：** 好吧_

　　Evan嘆了口氣，內心卻飽脹著喜悅。

　　他們飛速的交換訊息，結果他們仍然沒有達成共識。Connor換了話題，一個接著一個。他們有好多共通點，Evan想。

　　Evan聽見敲門聲，隨後Heidi打開了門，倚在門框：「甜心，已經快要兩點鐘了，你明天還要上學。」

　　他這才注意到時間。不知不覺，他們已經聊了三個多鐘頭了。

　　「噢，我、我沒注意，抱歉，我現在就睡。」Evan把手機螢幕朝下放到床上，有點緊張的說。

　　「你在和Jared聊天嗎？」Heidi問。

　　Evan猶豫了幾秒決定是否要說真話，他猜或許告訴Heidi他在和除了Jared以外的人聊天會讓她高興一點，「呃，不是。是我最近交到的新朋友，他叫Connor。」不，他不該用「朋友」這詞的，他們才開始說話不到二十四小時。那「泛泛之交」？噢，他被Alana傳染了嗎？

　　Heidi露出微笑，「看，我就說今年會是個好的一年吧。你不只有Jared，還認識了Zoe和Alana，現在還有Connor！我真為你驕傲。」

　　Evan臉紅了，回了一個淺淺的微笑。

　　「晚安。」Heidi輕聲說。

　　「晚安，媽媽。」Evan回應，接著下床去關燈。

　　剩下床頭的檯燈溫柔的亮著，Evan爬上床，把自己包在棉被裡，重新拿起手機。他們的話題已經近一個段落了。

 

　　 ** _Connor_** ** _：_** _你睡著了嗎？_

_**你：** 噢，沒有，我媽媽過來了_

**** **_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _該死，兩點了？_

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _我從來沒和人發訊息聊了這麼久_

　　不知為何，Evan的心臟因為這幾個字跳得快速了些。

 

_**你：** 我也是_

_**你：** 我想我得睡了？明天還得去學校_

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _Okay_

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _晚安_

_**你：** 晚安_

_**你：** 明天見？_

**** **_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _明天見_

Evan替手機充上電，拉掉檯燈。

　　也許Heidi是對的，今年會是個好的一年——他交了新的朋友，第一次感受到喜歡一個人的滋味，而那個人剛剛還和他用簡訊聊了三個小時。Evan不敢再要求更多了。

　　這個晚上，他難得沒有作夢，一覺到天明。

　　

　　當Evan告訴Jared他放學不和他一起回去的時候，對方抬手放到了他的肩膀上，問：「你需要安全套嗎？」

　　Evan的回應是往後倒退了好幾步，整張臉比熟透的番茄還要紅，「你、你在說什麼？我們只是，呃，去做作業！而、而且他不喜歡我。」

　　Jared哈哈大笑，拍了拍他的肩，「我在開玩笑。不過，」他補充，「防患未然？」

　　「嘿兩位。」Zoe的聲音突然橫插了進來。

　　Evan覺得自己如果再受一次類似的驚嚇，他絕對會休克。

　　「你還好嗎？」Alana注意到Evan的臉色有些蒼白。

　　Evan搖搖頭，虛弱的笑了笑，「沒事。」

　　「所以，我父母這個周末不在家，」Zoe說，「你們要來過夜嗎？慶祝我拿到了Solo？我家地下室有一堆電動和桌遊，還有我媽的Netflix帳號。」

　　「我們很樂意。」Jared搶在Evan能表示任何意見前開口，「對吧，Evan？」他向Evan眨眨眼。

　　「呃，」Evan猶猶豫豫的開口，「那、那妳哥哥呢？他怎麼辦？」他的眼角餘光瞥見了Jared翻了個白眼。

　　「他沒事的。他只會把自己鎖在房間裡，看書聽音樂或畫圖之類的，不會對我們造成任何影響。」Zoe聳聳肩，看起並不是真的很在意Connor的存在。

　　「噢。」Evan點點頭，「我、我再問問我媽？」

　　「好。」Zoe微笑，勾住Alana的手，「午餐見。」

　　「午餐見。」Jared向女孩們揮揮手，接著朝Evan皺起了眉，「你應該直接答應的，相信我，你媽媽會對你去除了我以外的人家裡過夜而感到欣喜若狂。」

　　「但、但那是Murphy家……」

　　「你難道不高興和Connor Murphy同處一個屋簷下共度十二小時？」

　　他當然高興，該死，他已經為明天的到來而興奮起來了，但是，「萬、萬一他打算討厭我了怎麼辦？」

　　「你的焦慮又在講話了對吧。」Jared搖搖頭，「他不會討厭你的，而且，你們放學不是還得見面嗎？」

　　想到下午的會面，Evan感到一陣更嚴重的焦慮襲來。

　　「好吧，要是他對你做了什麼不好的事，我會教訓他的，和Zoe，還有Alana。」

　　「其實我不確定你們能——」

　　「閉嘴，Treeboy。」

 

　　Evan站在Connor的Subaru副駕駛座的窗戶邊，不確定是不是該敲敲窗戶提醒Connor他的到來。

　　他們約了放學後去咖啡館繼續討論作業，Connor把他的車牌號碼跟停車位都傳給了Evan。於是，他現在站在這兒，不知所措。

　　「Hansen，上車。」Connor的聲音從車裡傳出，車窗被搖了下來。他看起來跟平常一樣——有魅力。Evan想。

　　他手忙腳亂的開門上車，低垂著頭，視線黏在鞋子上，喃喃了一句抱歉。

　　「為了什麼？」

　　「我、我不知道，我只是，呃——抱歉。」Evan把自己縮得更小了。

　　「我們應該制定個規則，」Connor說，「好讓你不要一直道歉。你和我妹妹他們在一起的時候也這樣嗎？」

　　「差、差不多吧，我想。」Evan回答。他的思緒因為Connor的第一句話開始游離——什麼規則？他在暗示什麼嗎？

　　Connor沒再繼續說話，他啟動引擎，駛出停車場。

　　車上的音響放著Newsies的原聲帶，一路上兩人沒有太多的交談。期間Evan拿出手機看了看他們的四人群聊——Zoe問了他們想要哪些飲料，她和Alana正在採購。

 

　　 ** _TheInsanelyCool_** ** _：_** _我忽然挺想喝_ _Mountain Dew_ _的_

**** **_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _你是從九零年代穿越來的嗎？_

**** **_AlanaGalaxy101_ ** **_：_ ** _還真的有賣_

**** **_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _Okay_ _，我們買了一瓶這個，還有一瓶雪碧，食物呢？_

**** **_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _我信任你的品味，_ _Z_

**** **_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _噢，我受寵若驚_ _:D_

**** **_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _Evan_ _呢，我看到你了_

**_Treeboy_ ** **_：_ ** _um_ _，我和_ _Jared_ _一樣_

　　回完這條訊息，Evan就把手機收了起來。他們抵達目的地了。

　　 **Capitol Café** 。Evan知道這間咖啡館，Alana提過，這是Zoe表演過的地方，她的第一次Solo，也是Zoe向她告白的那天。這兒人潮不多，現在只有稀稀落落的兩桌客人。Evan思考著Connor知不知道這件事。

　　他們走向櫃台。

　　收銀員微笑，「嗨，Connor，好久不見。」

　　Connor皺眉，「你怎麼在這。」

　　「打工，」收銀員的笑容沒有退下來，「Zoe沒有告訴你嗎？」

　　「雖然我們一年才見一次面，但我想你應該可以很容易的看出來我和我妹不和對方說話的。」Connor的語氣很冷淡。

　　收銀員聳了聳肩，對Connor的冷漠不以為意，他轉向Evan：「嗨，我是Jonathan Harris，我們家和Murphy家是世交。」

　　Harris。Evan想起來了，Zoe說過他們兩家每年都會一起去滑雪。他仔細看了看收銀員的長相：一頭比Connor短一些的黑髮，尾端帶點捲；綠色雙眼，臉頰上有幾顆雀斑，左耳戴著幾只銀色的耳環。

　　「我、我是Evan，Evan Hansen，呃，很高興見到你。」Evan擠出一個微笑。

　　「我聽Zoe提起過你。」Jonathan說，「她和Alana常常來這兒。」

　　「噢。」Evan不知道該繼續說些什麼。

　　「我們現在能點餐了嗎？」Connor出聲。Evan鬆了口氣。

　　「當然。」Jonathan眨眨眼，「需要些什麼？」

　　Connor要了杯美式，不加糖不加奶精。Evan不能喝咖啡——那會引發他的焦慮——加上他也沒帶多少錢，於是只點了個小杯的熱巧克力。

　　他們揀了最角落的位置坐下。Evan從背包裡拿出筆記本和鉛筆，繼續昨天的討論。

　　「你明天要來我們家過夜？」Connor突然問。

　　「是、是的，我想？」Evan結結巴巴的回應，「如果你覺得困擾的話我可以——」

　　Connor搖搖頭，「沒關係。事實上，我還挺高興有你在的，要是只有Alana和Kleinman我肯定會發瘋。該死，她就這樣在昨天晚餐的時候決定了她要邀請她的朋友們過來，甚至沒有問過我。」他的語調上揚了一些，帶著惱怒。

　　「抱、抱歉。」Evan不知道他為什麼又道歉了。

　　「不是你的錯。」Connor嘆氣，「你實在不需要一直道歉。」

　　「呃，抱——」Evan在句子完成前剎住了車，「嗯，我猜這可能是我的預設程式——之類的。我是說道歉。」

　　「預設程式？你是什麼，仿生人嗎？」

　　「我希望我真的是個仿生人。」Evan扁扁嘴，「這樣事情會變得容易多了。」

　　「 **事情會變得容易多了。** 」Connor複述，「huh。」他的雙手在胸前交叉，望著Evan，眉毛揚起。

　　 **該死，他一定開始覺得我是個惹人厭的怪胎了。** Evan想，焦慮感升起，他的手忍不住在桌子下絞起了衣角。

　　此時Jonathan端著他們的飲料抵達，打破了有點尷尬的氣氛。他把Connor的美式和Evan的巧克力放到了桌上。

　　「祝你們有個愉快的下午。」他說。

　　「Evan，你——」Connor開口，卻又停頓了，「算了，沒事。來做作業吧。」

　　Evan順著他的話點點頭，強迫自己把手從衣角拿開，翻開筆記本，到昨天他們寫寫畫畫的那一頁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，Mountaint Dew是BMC的梗（好


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他甚至起了妄想：也許他們真能在一起；Connor能成為他的戀人。  
> 也許，這不會是妄想。

在咖啡館的時間過得有些太快了。Evan想。一轉眼，天色就暗了下來。他打開手機確認時間，已經快要七點了。他們已經把報告的雛型做了出來，應該再一個下午他們就能完成。

　　「我載你回去？」Connor提議。

　　「謝、謝謝，麻煩了。」

　　這次車程，Connor換上了Spring Awakening的原聲帶。這是Evan最喜歡的音樂劇之一，他忍不住主動開啟了話題。意外的是，Connor似乎也對這部劇十分鍾愛。

　　在Connor駛進Evan的社區時，Evan不由得一陣尷尬，為其老舊，更為自家房子的狹小。但是Connor看來並不在意，神色如常。

　　「你明天要怎麼過來？」在Evan下車前，Connor問。

　　「我、我坐Jared的車，Zoe會帶路。」Evan回答。

　　「Okay，」Connor點點頭，「明天見。」他的嘴角揚起小小的弧度。

　　「明天見。」Evan也對他微笑，開門下車。

 

　　Evan一回到房間就接受了Jared的簡訊轟炸。

 

　　 ** _Jared_** ** _：_** _你們的約會進行的如何？_

**_Jared_ ** **_：_ ** _你還活著嗎？_

**_Jared_ ** **_：_ ** _永遠記得要用保護措施，這是來自最酷的_ _Jared Kleinman_ _的忠告_

_**你：** 我說過了，不是約會，只是英文課的報告_

**_Jared_ ** **_：_ ** _All right_

**_Jared_ ** **_：_ ** _你明天能去_ _Murphy_ _家，對吧_

_**你：** 可能_

**_Jared_ ** **_：_ ** _這是你的機會，老兄_

_**你：** 我對此抱持懷疑態度_

**_Jared_ ** **_：_ ** _Whatever_ _，只要你不發瘋就行_

_**你：** 我才不會_

**_Jared_ ** **_：_ ** _我也對此抱持懷疑態度_

_**你：** 我討厭你_

**_Jared_ ** **_：_ ** _:D_

　　Evan放下手機，把雙腿曲到胸前，臉埋在雙膝之間。他覺得一切都發生的太快了，快的像是一場夢。這兩天和Connor在一起，他感到前所未有的自在，儘管他會為了對方某些不經意的話語和小動作而心跳加速，但那和焦慮發作有很大的不同，他喜歡那種心跳的感覺。他和Connor有好多共通點，是他從來沒想到的。

 

　　Connor睡不著。算是常態了，但這次的原因似乎和平常有點不太一樣。他坐起身，抓抓頭髮，拿起手機，發了條訊息。

 

　　 ** _你：_** _幫我_

**_M_ ** **_：_ ** _現在是凌晨三點_

_**你：** 反正你還醒著_

_**你：** 總之_

_**你：** 我覺得_ _Evan Hansen_ _有點_

_**你：** 過於可愛了_

**** **_M_ ** **_：_ ** _噢，所以你喜歡他_

_**你：** 不，我不這麼認為_

_**你：** 但他真的很可愛_

_**你：** 而且他也喜歡音樂劇，他還喜歡莎士比亞_

**_M_ ** **_：_ ** _聽起來他是你的靈魂伴侶_

**_你：_ ** _Mhm_

_**你：**_ _Zo_ _邀請他來家裡過夜，週五晚上，還有她女朋友，跟另一個煩人的混蛋_

**_M_ ** **_：_ ** _Wow_

_**你：**_ _Shit_ _，我該怎麼辦_

**_M_ ** **_：_ ** _那男孩居然讓你不知所措了，看來你真的很喜歡他_

_**你：** 我他媽的不知道！我才和他開始說話，才兩天而已吧_

**_M_ ** **_：_ ** _愛情是不分時間地點的，來了就是來了_

_**你：我不愛他**_

**** **_M_ ** **_：_ ** _行。你只是覺得他很可愛_

**_M_ ** **_：_ ** _而且想當他的男朋友_

**_M_ ** **_：_ ** _我們的小_ _Connor_ _長大了_

_**你：** 你怎麼敢_

**_M_ ** **_：_ ** _就和他說說話，像你們一直做的那樣_

Connor還是不知道該怎麼辦。該死，或許Miguel是對的——他喜歡上了Evan Hansen，他妹妹最好的朋友之一，在短短兩天內。他好困惑。他從來沒對任何人有過好感——羅曼蒂克式的。一切的事物只會讓他感到煩躁。

　　但是，和Evan在一起，他覺得……平靜。Evan是那麼的柔軟，有點焦慮，卻不惹人厭。他大略能理解Evan的某些動作，他曾經也有過類似的經驗，只是他隱藏的更好，而且比起焦慮，他更常感到的是憤怒。然而在Evan身邊，似乎就沒那麼痛苦了。

　　好吧，他可能信了Miguel的那句「靈魂伴侶」。

　　Connor翻了個身，強迫讓自己進入睡眠，他不希望明天頂著大大的黑眼圈去見Evan。

 

　　「Evan，冷靜。」Jared又重複了一次。

　　「我很冷靜！」Evan幾乎是尖叫的回應。

　　「顯然沒有。」Jared的手按在他肩上，直直望著他，「看著我，你會沒事的，好嗎？我和Zoe跟Alana都在。深呼吸。」

　　Evan惶恐的點點頭，跟著Jared的指示，吸氣五秒鐘，呼氣五秒鐘，循環往復，直到他的心跳漸漸平靜下來。對，沒什麼好擔心的，只是去Murphy家過夜而已，和他最好的朋友們一起——還有他的暗戀對象。老天，一想到Connor，他又開始恐慌了。

　　在家裡的Connor是什麼樣子的？和他在學校時一樣嗎？萬一他不小心看到Connor換衣服該怎麼辦？——當然，他不能否認他的心裡有微小的一部份想看Connor換衣服——不不不，他到底在想什麼，他才沒有機會看到裸露身體的Connor。

　　「你的臉好紅，」Jared碰了碰他的額頭，探探體溫，「沒有發燒。Shit，你該不會在想一些關於性愛的玩意兒吧？」

　　「不！」Evan否認。他才沒有，絕對沒有。

　　「是的你有。」Jared的語氣不容反駁。他搖搖頭，「該走了。」

　　「……好。」Evan長舒一口氣，跟著Jared踏出他的家門，爬上SUV。

　　Zoe寶藍色的Volvo停在稍微前面的位置；此時Alana正從副駕駛座的窗戶探出頭，「怎麼那麼久？」

　　「Evan找不到他的內褲。」Jared聳聳肩。

　　「What the hell.」Evan急忙澄清，「不是這樣，我，呃……」

　　「沒關係的，Evan，就算你找不到內褲，我很確定我家一定有新的可以借你。」Zoe也從駕駛座探出頭，眨眨眼。

　　「我說了不是這樣……」Evan無力的反駁，其他三人大笑起來。

　　往Murphy家的路程不遠，不到十分鐘，他們就停在了一間比Evan家至少大上兩倍的房子前。

　　Evan苦澀的發現這附近的景物他很熟悉——在七歲之前，他就住在這個社區，不遠處是Ellison公園，幾乎每個周末他們都會到那裡散步，甚至有次令他難以忘懷的露營。自從Mark Hansen離開後，他和Heidi就搬離了，到小鎮的舊社區。

　　車道上還有另外一台車，Evan認出那是Connor的。

　　Zoe也看到了。「噢，我哥哥已經回來了。」她在包裡摸索了一會，掏出鑰匙，打開被漆成紅色的大門。

　　四人魚貫而入，Evan殿後。他環顧四周，沒人在客廳，所以Connor一定是在他自己的房間。

　　「我去給你們倒點喝的。」Zoe說，走進廚房，Alana跟著她。

　　「Shit，Murphy家真的很有錢。」Jared評論。入目的是他在身為房地產經紀人母親的房屋型錄上樣品屋的樣子，每件家具都看起來精緻又一塵不染。

　　女孩們一人各拿著兩只杯子回來了，Jared和Evan接過屬於他們的那份，接著四人在Zoe的帶領下走到了地下室。

　　令所有人意外的是，地下室並不像一樓空無一人。

　　Connor坐在沙發上，螢幕顯示著某個遊戲的起始畫面。

　　「我以為你在房間。」Zoe皺眉。

　　「這裡隔音。」Connor聳肩，「我覺得你們一定會該死的吵，所以。」他看起來沒有要移動的意思。

　　「行，我們回去樓上，看看能在Netflix上找到什麼。」Zoe當機立斷。

　　「你們居然有Apocalypse of the Damned？那不是全球只有兩千套的限量版嗎？」Jared叫了一聲，盯著液晶螢幕，雙眼發亮。「操，我當初排了五個小時都沒買到！」

　　「挺識貨。」Connor哼了聲。

　　「抱歉女孩們，但我要留下。」Jared已經在沙發上坐下了，他用眼神示意Evan跟著他。萬幸的是，Evan接收到了，四肢僵硬的坐到了沙發上。Connor對兩人的舉動沒有表示任何意見。

　　「看來我們女孩只能自己去找樂子了。」Alana拉住Zoe的手，對她微笑。

　　「我想也是。」Zoe似乎有點不太情願，但還是乖乖和Alana手挽著手上樓去了，留下三個男孩在地下室裡。

　　「Evan？」Connor的聲音讓Evan瞬間僵直，「你玩嗎？」

　　「呃，不、不了，我看你們玩就好，」Evan嚥了口口水，「我不太擅長……打遊戲。」

　　接下來的一大段時間內，地下室充斥著各種音效和粗話。Evan知道Jared打遊戲時話比平常還更多，情緒也更激動，看來Connor也是一樣。

　　其實，挺好的，看見他們兩個一起打遊戲，雖然絕大部分時候他們都在嗆對方。但是Evan挺高興的。他半蜷在沙發上，嘴角掛著微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apocalypse of the Damned，你們懂的


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor：你要不要來我的房間，我們可以聊聊天……什麼的  
> Connor：帶上你的枕頭和毯子

　　「我受夠了。」Jared放下手把。他的雙手摀住臉，發出哀號。

　　他和Connor後來換了個格鬥遊戲，兩人已經對戰了十五場，十三比二，Connor十三，他二。

　　「決定投降了？」Connor揚起一抹得意的笑。八年級時他常常翹課打遊戲，不是毫無成效的。

　　「投降是個太嚴重的字，」Jared搖搖頭，「我選擇休戰。」

　　Connor嗤了聲，但沒有再多加爭辯。他看向蜷縮在沙發上的Evan，對方與他對上了視線，臉頰泛起了粉紅色，嘴角緊張的微微揚起。

　　 **老天，他真的很可愛。** Connor忍不住想。

　　Jared又發出了一聲哀號：「我餓了，我們上樓去找找有沒有東西可以吃。」

　　Connor放下遊戲手柄，站起身。Evan也跟著站起身。

　　三人上了樓，客廳的沙發上是依偎在一起的Alana跟Zoe，巨大的液晶螢幕上播放的是某部近來頗受好評的影集。

　　「噢，這畫面真可愛。」Jared雙手交疊在胸前，音調甜蜜。

　　Evan含糊的「嗯」了聲表示同意，Connor則是翻了個白眼，逕自走向前叫了Zoe的名字。

　　「某個輸家說他餓了。」他說。

　　「去你的Connor Murphy。」Jared抗議。

　　「噢，披薩如何？」Alana眨眨眼。

　　Connor沒表示意見，Jared點頭，Evan一貫的沉默。

　　「那就披薩了，」Zoe按下遙控的暫停鍵，環顧所有人，「口味呢？」

　　「起司挺好。」Jared說。

　　Murphy家客廳的沙發圍成三面，中間擺著玻璃材質的茶几。女孩們佔據了面對電視的一面，Jared在左面坐下，並且拉上了Evan，Connor便在右面坐下，越過茶几望著Evan，眼中閃動著不明的情緒。

　　「夏——」Evan正要開口，就被Jared打了一下手臂。

　　「敢說出那個字我會殺了你。」Jared宣布。

　　「夏威夷沒什麼不好的。」Connor聳聳肩。Jared瞪著他。

　　「我也這麼覺得。」Alana說。

　　「起司和夏威夷，就這麼決定了。」Zoe看了她的哥哥一眼，掏出手機，撥了披薩店的外送電話。

　　「既然你們都上來了，我想我們該做點別的事。」Alana提議。

　　「地下室有一些桌遊，我去拿。」Zoe站起身。

　　Connor同時間起身，「我回房間，你們好好玩。」

　　「Connor——」幾乎是在出口的瞬間Evan就後悔了，四個人、八雙眼睛全都盯著他瞧。他深呼吸了一口氣，「呃，你不留下來嗎？」

　　「你們想要我待在這兒？」Connor的眉頭皺了起來。

　　「我沒意見。」Alana率先發言。

　　「我要報剛剛的仇，注意了，Jared Kleinman可是桌遊專家。」Jared也表示了意見。

　　剩下Zoe。空氣瞬間凝結。她嘆了口氣：「如果你想要的話，哥哥。」

　　Connor的表情似乎因為她的這句話產生了點變化，眉頭稍微鬆了下來，坐回到他原來的位置。「反正我也沒別的事好做，跟你們這群怪胎在一起說不定還不會那麼無聊。」無可奈何的語氣。但Evan不知怎地有股錯覺，他的嘴角好像上揚了一瞬。

　　「你才奇怪。」Zoe翻了個白眼，往地下室走去。

　　五分鐘後，Zoe拿著幾個盒子回到了客廳，她把它們放到了桌上。

　　經過一番激烈的爭論後，他們最終決定玩地產大亨。為了不要讓遊戲耗費太多時間，他們分成了三組。

　　「我會打敗你們所有人，」Jared捲起袖子，「靠我自己的力量，我保證。」他面向Evan，「抱歉，Treeboy，這是我自己的戰爭——也許你能加入Connor的陣營？」

　　Evan盯著他，眼神寫滿了WTH。Jared只是把手放到他的背上，推了推，「去吧。」

　　Connor的回應是往左邊移動了點，給Evan留了坐下的空間。Jared又拍了拍Evan的背，重複了一次：「去吧。」

　　於是Evan低垂著頭換了位置，坐到Connor旁邊。他能聞到對方身上淡淡的菸草味，兩人的大腿只有一指之隔。

　　「嘿。」Connor說。

　　「嗨。」Evan輕輕的回答。

　　女孩們把遊戲板、道具等等全都布置好了，Alana高聲宣布：「開始！」

　　老實說，Evan沒玩過地產大亨。從小他的朋友只有Jared，而兩個人也玩不了這種遊戲。他只能依靠Connor一邊玩一邊替他講解規則，同時懷疑起Jared先前宣稱他是桌遊高手又是一次吹噓。

　　然而事實證明，Jared似乎真的很擅長。當披薩外送員按響Murphy家的門鈴時，他是三組裡領先的那個，Zoe和Alana其次，Connor和Evan最後。

　　五人轉移陣地到餐廳，Zoe打開冰箱取出昨天買的兩瓶飲料，Connor把披薩放到了餐桌上。

　　他們漫無目的地聊天，像平常午餐時那樣。主要是Alana和Jared主導話題，Zoe插入幾句，Evan和Connor絕大部分時間保持沉默。

　　「嘿。」Connor用手肘碰了碰他旁邊的Evan，「我昨天把《在路上》讀完了。」

　　「噢，」他們前天晚上的簡訊有聊到這本書，Evan目前看到第二部的一半。「你、你覺得如何？」

　　「挺好的。」Connor說，「我想我會去找更多垮世代的書來讀，還有電影。你不是說你看過這部改編的電影？」

　　「嗯，對，但、但我覺得，呃，沒有書那麼精彩。」Evan回答，「雖然我才看到第二部的一半。」

　　「沒有一部改編電影能超越原作書籍，這是永恆的真理。」

　　「可、可能吧，但是我覺得哈利波特和魔戒都挺不錯的。」

　　Connor凝視他大約五秒鐘，才開口：「當然你也看哈利波特和魔戒，我怎麼沒想到。」

　　「不是所有讀書的人都看過這兩個系列嗎？那、那就好像，必修課之類的。」

　　「不，那才不是。」Connor反駁。

　　「連Jared都看過。」Evan回嘴。

　　「該死，真的？」Connor望向正在和Zoe猜拳決定誰拿走最後一片披薩的Jared，「Kleinman，你看HP和魔戒？」

　　猜贏Zoe而得到最後一片披薩的Jared顯然沉浸在勝利的喜悅中，他邊嚼著食物邊回答：「對，怎樣，那是我的guilty pleasure。」

　　「操，我相信你是對的了。」Connor一臉驚詫。

　　「就、就說吧。」Evan聳了聳肩。

　　收拾完餐桌上的狼藉後，他們回到客廳繼續未完的遊戲。

　　Jared——正如他先前保證的——贏過了所有人，並驕傲的宣布他將加冕自己為桌遊之神。

　　「你可以戴我的皇冠，我六歲那年的萬聖節裝扮，粉紅色的，上面還有蝴蝶結。」Zoe大笑。

　　「那會很適合你的。」Alana附和，也笑了起來。

　　「附議。」Connor面無表情，但抽動的嘴角已經出賣了他的心情。

　　「操，」Jared轉向唯一沒有出聲的人，「Evan？」。

　　Evan眨了眨眼，微笑：「誰知道呢，說不定真的挺適合。」

　　「去你們的。」Jared比出雙手中指，又強調了一遍：「Fuck you all.」

 

　　不知道是誰提議的，在午夜十二點的鐘聲響起時，他們正看著一部Kim Carey的老電影。Zoe整個人笑得倒在Alana身上，Jared瘋狂吐槽劇情的不合理之處，Connor只是大笑，Evan看著他，跟著他一起笑。

　　Evan喜歡極了Connor放鬆下來、盡情大笑的樣子。他看起來沒平時那麼緊繃，也更有活力、更像個活生生的人。

　　一直到三點鐘，Zoe打了個呵欠，決定他們該睡覺了。她和Alana回到她的房間；Evan和Jared就睡在客廳——Murphy家的沙發當然是沙發床——枕頭和毯子是從Connor的房間裡拿出來的。

　　他們互道晚安，Connor最後一個上樓，替在一樓的兩人熄掉了燈。

　　Jared很快的呼呼大睡了起來，Evan卻因為腎上腺素沒有任何睡意。他盯著天花板，努力讓自己冷靜一點。

　　他的手機響起了簡訊的通知聲。

 

　　 ** _Connor_** ** _：_** _你睡了嗎？_

_**你：** 還沒，我想我可能太興奮了_

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _你要不要來我的房間，我們可以聊聊天……什麼的_

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _帶上你的枕頭和毯子_

Evan猶豫了五秒鐘，回答了句：「好。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我自己也沒玩過地產大亨XDDD


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「老天，我們都是一團糟，對吧。」Connor發出苦澀的一聲笑。他搖搖頭，「我們得睡了。晚安，同樣孤獨的靈魂。」  
> 「晚安，Connor。」Evan輕輕的回應。

Connor的房間在二樓左轉第二間；右邊是Zoe的房間，門板上貼著一張寫著「Zoe」、畫著一把吉他的牌子。

　　Evan抱著枕頭和毯子走進了Connor的房間，心跳快得有些異常。

　　Connor的房間帶著強烈的個人風格：木質地板，半壁高的書櫃，牆上貼著各式電影和樂團的海報，和一張比Evan的單人床大上兩倍的雙人床。

　　房間的主人盤腿坐在床上，用眼神示意Evan順便帶上門。Evan照做了，訝異的發現門上居然沒有鎖。房間的中間擺著一張床墊，Evan躊躇了一會，爬上床墊，把毯子跟枕頭都擺好。

　　「我不知道我為什麼會叫你過來。」Connor嘆了口氣。

　　「噢。」Evan開始驚慌了，「呃，我可以現在離開……」

　　「不，留下。」Connor搖搖頭。

　　Evan於是學著他的動作，在床墊上盤腿坐著，頭半垂。

　　「你有沒有過——」Connor停頓，手指插入髮絲間，皺眉，「某種感覺，好像……就算你隔天消失了，也沒有任何人會發現？」他的聲音很低，幾乎像是喃喃自語。

　　Evan的感覺沒有錯，Connor就和他一樣。他稍微傾身，讓自己更靠近Connor，然後回答：「有。之、之前是幾乎每天，現在少、少一點了，但還是有。」

　　Connor淺藍色的雙眼望著Evan，像是要一直望到他的靈魂深處去。他思考著這幾天的相處；僅僅兩天，他就對Evan說了他花了半年才向Miguel坦白的事情，而且令他意外的是，Evan看起來完全能夠感同身受。

　　 **他們是一樣的。**

　　「你當初為什麼會找我做報告？」他輕聲問。

　　Evan的眼神卻閃爍了起來，偏過頭。「我——」

　　「是因為Zoe嗎？」

　　「不，」Evan嚥了口口水，「我、我覺得，自己在你身上看到了某種、很相似的東西。」他說的是實話；或許，這就是他最一開始被Connor吸引的原因。

　　「——孤獨？」Connor的聲音幾乎輕到聽不見。他第一次如此直白的說出這個字眼。他從來不想承認的字眼。

　　「是的。」Evan極其緩慢、卻堅定的點了點頭。

　　「老天，我們都是一團糟，對吧。」Connor發出苦澀的一聲笑。他搖搖頭，「我們得睡了。晚安，同樣孤獨的靈魂。」

　　「晚安，Connor。」Evan輕輕的回應。

 

　　Evan被窗戶透進的晨光喚醒。他看了看床上的Connor，仍然蜷縮在被子裡，還沒清醒。他輕手輕腳的捲好毯子，接著下樓去查看Jared的情況。他經過Zoe房間時，她的房門依舊緊閉著。

　　他沒在沙發上找到Jared，而是在廚房裡，後者正在把牛奶倒進裝滿麥片的碗裡。

　　「早、早安。」Evan的聲音帶著明顯的緊張。

　　Jared望著他的表情相當微妙，「我起來的時候沒看見你，還有毯子跟枕頭。」

　　「我，呃，我，」Evan幾乎可以確定Jared在聽到他的回答後會立刻開始小題大作。「我在Connor的房間。」

　　「我的老天，」Jared睜大雙眼，差點把手中的牛奶打翻，「你們兩個上床了。」他用的居然是肯定句。

　　「不！Jared，不！」Evan驚恐的搖頭，「我們沒有，呃，上床。我、我們只是聊天。就這樣。沒有更多。 **沒有性愛。** 」

　　「為什麼你會去他的房間？」Jared開始追問。

　　「他讓我過去的，算是吧。」Evan回答的聲音很低，幾近喃喃自語。

　　「Okay，」Jared露出一種難以置信的表情，「你暗戀的對象在凌晨三點鐘邀請你去他的房間，而你什麼也沒做？老天，你還真Evan Hansen。」

　　「什麼叫 **我還真** **Evan Hansen** **？** 我就是Evan Hansen。」Evan皺起眉。

　　「這就是重點了。」Jared做了個手勢，強調他的論點。「 **他在邀請你，而你什麼都沒感覺到。** 」

　　昨晚那場對話讓Evan真不覺得Connor在邀請他來個一夜情。倒不是說他會拒絕——不，也許他會，因為他認為Connor一定會被他的裸體嚇跑——但昨夜的氣氛明顯不是談論性愛的時候。

　　他突然意識到，Connor昨夜向他傾吐了心事——這代表，他信任他嗎？

　　見Evan明顯神遊的表情，Jared嘆了口氣，沒再繼續說下去。

 

　　「Evan昨天在你房間睡的嗎？」週六晚上的餐桌旁，其他三人都離開後、他們的父母尚未返家前，Zoe邊攪著外賣邊問。

　　「嗯。」Connor不打算隱瞞什麼，「但妳怎麼知道的？」

　　「儘管我們睡在一起，Lana還是失眠了。她下樓喝水，沒看見Evan在客廳。」Zoe抬頭看著她的哥哥，「你和Evan什麼時候變得這麼要好的？你甚至讓他在你房間睡。」

　　「我們一起做英文報告。」

　　「……他沒告訴過我。」Zoe蹙起眉頭。

　　「也就這星期的事，而且，我不覺得他有義務向妳告知他所有的事情。」Connor的語調毫無起伏。

　　「可能吧……」Zoe的眉頭還是沒有放鬆下來；突然，她的眼神閃過一絲驚訝，卻立刻被否決壓下。

　　「我忽然意識到這兩天是我們這兩年來對話最多的一次。」Zoe換了個話題。

　　「嗯。」Connor不能否認這個。他們到底是從什麼時候不再交談的呢？小時候他們分明無話不談。

　　「我知道你都在車上吃午餐，但是如果，你願意的話，我們都很希望你下周開始可以加入我們。」Zoe說。她討厭Connor，但她更討厭看到Connor因為孤獨或其他狗屁倒灶的事情受苦。

　　Connor沒有答應，但他也沒有拒絕。

 

　　 ** _StarJeans_** ** _：_** _@_ _TheInsanelyCool_ _有人想要你的手機號，我能給出去嗎？_

**_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _還有，我哥可能下星期開始會和我們一起吃午餐，行吧？_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _？？？？？_ _What the hell Z_

**_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _Capitol Café_ _的那個服務生_

**_AlanaGalaxy101_ ** **_：_ ** _Connor_ _能加入挺好的，另外，恭喜你，_ _Jared :D_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _@StarJeans_ _綠眼睛黑頭髮那個？行_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _還有，我不反對但也不贊成_ _Connor_ _加入_

**_TheInsanelyCool_** ** _：_** _@_ _AlanaGalaxy101_ _恭喜什麼_

**_StarJeans_** ** _：_** _@_ _TheInsanelyCool Okay_ _，我給了_

**_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _其實我並不算是在徵詢同意，更像是在陳述事實_

**_AlanaGalaxy101_** ** _：_** _@_ _TheInsanelyCool_ _你花了半節化學課在跟我說那個服務生有多可愛，記得嗎？_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _別造謠，_ _A_ _，我有名聲的_

**_StarJeans_** ** _：_** _@_ _Treeboy_ _我想你應該也不介意_ _Connor_ _加入？他說你們在一起做英文課的報告_

Evan不知道該如何回應這個。他並非有意隱瞞他與Connor的關係，而由Connor口中說出，他有一種自己背叛了Zoe的感覺——不，這絕非理性的想法，但Evan Hansen從來不是個理性的人。他按捺住逐漸膨脹的焦慮，思考著該如何給出回覆。

 

　　 ** _Treeboy_** ** _：_** _是的，我不介意_

**_Treeboy_ ** **_：我很抱歉我沒告訴你們這件事_ **

**** **_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _沒事，你不必道歉，你沒有義務告訴我們這些_

**_Treeboy_ ** **_：_ ** _對不起_

**_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _真的沒事，_ _Evan_ _，別再道歉了_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _@ StarJeans_ _老實說，為什麼那個 **我並沒有花半節化學課描述他有多可愛的** 服務生會向妳要我的號碼？_

**_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _他是我們家的世交_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _世界真小_

當Evan在週一看見Connor與他的朋友們在他們平常的座位時，他有種鬆了口氣的感覺。他在Jared和Connor中間——一個明顯的缺口——坐下，向所有人打了招呼。

　　這場午餐沒有他預想的那麼尷尬；事實上，氣氛還挺融洽的——不排除是Connor不知為何心情看起來不錯、而Jared也沒說幾句混帳話的原因。

　　隔天是Evan和Connor的報告上繳日期。他們晚上又去了一次Capitol Café做最後的修改，Jared堅持同去，他沒說為什麼，但所有人都知道肯定是為了Jonathan Harris。

　　幸運如他，Jonathan的確有值班。

　　Jared坐在Evan旁邊，饒有興致的看著《馬克白》的那份報告，最終得出了一個評價：「你們兩個書呆。」

　　「我就把這當作稱讚了。」Connor不以為意的聳聳肩。儘管從來沒有人用這個字眼形容過他。

　　「我、我也是，謝謝你，Jared。」Evan煞有其事的點點頭。他又看了一遍報告，確定沒有任何的拼字或文法錯誤，Mrs. Kiczek注重用字如同注重內容的豐富度。

　　「Connor Murphy在對你造成壞影響，Evan。」Jared摀著心口，嘆氣。

　　「我覺得你們兩個都有。」Evan眨眨眼。

　　「你是誰還有你把真正的Evan Hansen帶到哪兒了。」Jared睜大了眼，一副驚恐的樣子。Evan和Connor同時為他的表情笑了起來。

　　「介意我加入你們嗎？」另一個聲音橫插進來，「現在是我的休息時間。」

　　三人抬頭望向聲音來處，是面帶笑容的Jonathan。

　　Evan發誓，這是他和Jared自幼認識以來，第一次看見他不好意思的表情——他的耳根甚至也微微泛起了紅色。

　　鑒於Zoe曾經 **意外的** 提起過Jared可能或不可能對他們的世交有好感，Connor決定他今天不要當一個妨礙別人戀情的混蛋；他有良心的。於是他沒多作表示，任Jonathan在他旁邊的空位坐下。

　　而令眾人意外的是，Jonathan Harris是個狂熱的電影迷。

　　「我以為你是那種四肢發達的運動員類型，」Connor眨了眨眼，「你父母總是說你在籃球隊是多麼重要的人物，隊長還是什麼的。」

　　「這並不衝突吧？而且，我得澄清一件事——我真的並不像他們說的是隊裡的王牌，我被選為隊長的原因只是我是隊裡唯一成績不是全都低於C的。」Jonathan輕笑，「對了，我下週正好有場比賽，你們有興趣嗎？」

　　「我很樂意去。」Jared立刻回應，換得Jonathan越來越開的笑容。

　　「Evan和我都不了。」Connor回覆。

　　Evan盯著他，有點驚愕——倒不是說他想去看比賽，他討厭極了人群，尤其是運動賽事中瘋狂的粉絲——而是訝異於Connor居然替他拒絕了。Evan實在不太擅長對別人說不。他用嘴型向Connor道了謝，對方只是聳聳肩，表示不用在意。

　　「不過你可以問問Zoe和Alana，我相信她們會很樂意的。」Connor補充，給了似乎有點窘迫的Jared一個「不用謝」的眼神，對方立刻翻了個白眼，但還是回了個若有似無的微笑。


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不，我已經死了。Evan想回應。然而，他捏了捏自己的大腿逼自己冷靜。就算Connor真的有對象，他也會祝福的。畢竟，他只是想看到Connor快樂。

他們的報告拿了A，甚至被Mrs. Kiczek特別在課堂上提了出來，讚譽有加。一瞬間，所有人的視線都集中到了兩人身上——最角落的兩人。Connor完全不在意周遭究竟發生了什麼事，逕自在他的筆記本上塗抹著，Evan則是害羞地把頭埋到了書頁間，然而兩人翹起的嘴角卻洩漏了心事。

 

　　放學後去Capitol Café待上一段時間似乎已經變成了他們的常態。

　　「老天，我媽會高興的瘋掉的。」Connor說，「我居然拿了一個A。」

　　「我、我覺得，要不是你從不交作業，或許你會有更多的。」Evan回應。

　　「作業爛透了。」Connor搖頭。他在被前一所學校退學前，全科的成績都低於了C，換句話說，他可能只比運動員好點。

　　「但、但你不交作業就可能會被當，拿不到學分就沒法畢業。」Evan指出。

　　「該死，你說的對。我不想一輩子被困在他媽的高中。」Connor可以毫不誇張的說，他過去生存的唯一動力就是他知道他總有一天會離開這個鬼地方，不過早晚的事——行吧，就像雞湯說的，新學校，新的開始。

　　「所以，我們可以互相幫助？呃，而且我們還有Alana。」

　　「對，我們有Alana Beck，她就像保命符一樣，我們差不多 **無敵** 了。向未來的總統女士致敬。」Connor朝空氣行了個標準的軍禮。Evan好奇他是從哪兒學來的，他笑了出來，掏出手機快速打了幾個字。

 

　　 ** _Treeboy_** ** _：_** _向未來的總統女士_ _Alana Beck_ _敬禮_ _;)_

**_AlanaGalaxy101_ ** **_：_ ** _:0_

**_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _JARED_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _不是我！我沒和_ _Evan_ _待在一起_

**_Treeboy_ ** **_：_ ** _真的不是_ _Jared_

**_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _Okay, CONNOR_

**_Treeboy_ ** **_：_ ** _他的確在我旁邊，但我真的是我_

**_AlanaGalaxy101_ ** **_：_ ** _嘿，說到_ _Connor_ _，要不要加他進來_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _HELL NO_

**_Treeboy_ ** **_：_ ** _挺好的_

**_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _我同意_

**_AlanaGalaxy101_ ** **_：_ ** _三對一，抱歉_ _Jared_ _，少數服從多數_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _:/_

「嘿，呃，我想你知道我們有個群組，」Evan把視線從手機移到Connor身上，後者無聊的攪著咖啡。「Alana提議加上你，我們投票通過了。」

　　「那就是Zo整天對著手機傻笑的原因嗎？」Connor眨眨眼。

　　「或許……？」Evan不太確定；但他想Zoe應該是因為Alana而對著手機傻笑的。

　　「行，我進。」Connor聳肩。

 

　　 ** _Treeboy_** ** _邀請_** ** _DEADINSIDE_** ** _加入_** ** _”Jared and His Nerdy Friends Except for Zoe Murphy; she’s cool”_**

**** **_DEADINSIDE_ ** **_：_ ** _這個群組名也太蠢了_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _去你的，_ _Murphy_

**_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _嘿，我也是_ _Murphy_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _Meh_

**_AlanaGalaxy101_ ** **_：_ ** _所以關於我和總統到底是怎麼回事？_

**_DEADINSIDE_ ** **_：_ ** _簡單，_ _Alana Beck_ _未來會成為總統。句號。_

**_StarJeans_ ** **_：_ ** _竟然無法反駁_

**_TheInsanelyCool_ ** **_：_ ** _好吧，這我得同意_

Evan癱在書桌前；這是唯一能形容他現狀的詞彙。

　　今天是週六，也是Jonathan的比賽日。Jared成功說服了女孩們陪他一起去，Zoe剛剛在IG發了一篇關於比賽的story——三人的臉加上Jonathan在不遠的後方揮手的自拍照。

　　而Evan正對著桌上散亂的書籍和紙張嘆氣。Connor說得對， **作業爛透了** 。

　　他的手機又震動了一次。

 

　　 ** _Connor_** ** _：_** _你在幹嘛？_

_**你：** 試著不要把作業全燒了_

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _就說作業爛透了吧_

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _你有沒有空，出去晃晃嗎？_

**** **_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _我想把你介紹給一個人_

什麼——？Evan盯著Connor的訊息，久久無法回神。Connor要把他介紹給誰？他的母親？他的父親？他別的朋友？會不會是他的—— **男朋友** ？Evan因為最後一個可能性瑟縮了一下。要是Connor有了對象——這令他毫不訝異，畢竟Connor是如此的有魅力——而他又介紹他們認識，Evan不知道該如何不崩潰地面對那個人。他和Connor最近走得太近了，近到讓他產生了荒謬的錯覺。

　　直到下一條訊息，手機的震動才把他喚回現實。

 

　　 ** _Connor_** ** _：_** _Evan_ _，你還在嗎？_

**不，我已經死了** 。Evan想回應。然而，他捏了捏自己的大腿逼自己冷靜。就算Connor真的有對象，他也會祝福的。畢竟，他只是想看到Connor快樂。

 

　　 ** _你：_** _抱歉，有些走神_

_**你：** 還有，我有空_

**_Connor_ ** **_：_ ** _我十分鐘後到你家_

_**你：**_ _Okay_

所以，他得在十分鐘內準備好出門。他能做到，他可以的。不會有恐慌發作。因為他想要Connor開心。如果他的出現能讓Connor開心的話。

　　Evan緊繃著身子，想要停止下意識的顫抖。

　　Subaru準時停在了Evan的家門前，Connor搖下車窗，正好Evan鎖上門。

　　「嘿。」Connor向爬上車的Evan打招呼，但隨即皺起了眉。「Shit，Evan，你還好嗎？」

　　「為、為什麼我、我會不好？」Evan的聲音發顫，雙頰脹紅，呼吸有些過於急促了。

　　「你恐慌發作了，對不對。」Connor的語氣是肯定句。

　　Evan想要反駁，但字句被卡在了喉嚨中，他什麼話也說不出來。

　　「Ev，」Connor眉頭緊蹙，伸出手握住了Evan的肩膀，強迫他面向自己，「看著我，好嗎？」

　　Evan照做了。他看著Connor淺藍色的雙眼。

　　「很好。現在吸氣，停六秒鐘，對……呼氣，十秒鐘……吸，呼……」

　　Evan腦子一片混亂，只能照著Connor的指示做，深呼吸，平復自己過快的心跳。漸漸的，他的視野不再模糊，呼吸的頻率也回歸正常。

　　「好點了嗎？」

　　他微微頷首。

　　「走，下車，」Connor把放在他肩上的手收回，「你現在得休息一會。」

　　「——不。」Evan虛弱的搖頭，「你、你說你要把我介紹給某個人……」

　　「不是緊急事件，好嗎？」Connor的聲音前所未有的柔軟，「你需要休息。我們可以晚一點再去，或是不去也可以。」

　　「在、在車上就好，」Evan堅持，「只、只要你陪著我。」

　　「……行。」Connor轉而握住了他的手，他下意識地想要抽回——肯定都是噁心的手汗——但他沒有力氣。Connor的手寬大而溫暖，包覆著Evan冰涼的手；對於Evan **可能有也可能沒有** 的手汗，他沒有任何不快的表示，只是緊緊握著。

　　不知道過了多久，Evan才輕輕抽回了手，喃喃了一句道歉加道謝。

　　「沒什麼。」Connor還是有點擔心，「你確定你還好嗎？」

　　「確、確定，」Evan的聲音仍是有些無力，帶著剛才的餘波，「我、我們走吧，我不想一個人待在家裡。」

　　Connor又深深望了他一眼，然後發動引擎。

　　路程不長，Evan的視線一如既往黏在鞋子上。他的腦子還在處理剛剛發生的事，和Connor溫暖的手掌及柔軟的語調——他好像，又更喜歡他了一點。

　　正因如此，一想到待會要見到的人可能就是對方的男友，Evan的心臟再度揪痛了起來，他強迫自己不要再表現出來，不能再讓Connor看到一次他恐慌發作的樣子，那只會提醒他Evan Hansen有多麼可悲。

　　只有Heidi和Jared看過他恐慌發作的樣子，他們和他還沒學走路前就知道彼此了，他們是他的家人——老天Jared要是知道他用了這個詞一定會大翻白眼——而Connor，他不一樣；想要在喜歡的人面前表現出自己最好的一面是人之常情，然而Evan卻在剛才搞砸了，一如既往。

　　車上的音響放的是Evan沒聽過的歌曲，他現在也沒有心思去想其他事情了，他只能專注於維持自己的呼吸，還有為待會的見面做準備。

　　車子在Evan不太熟悉的街道旁停了下來，Connor熄火，再次確認：「你確定你還好嗎？」

　　Evan點點頭，儘管有些虛弱。

　　Connor看起來沒被完全說服，但他尊重Evan的意願，解開車門鎖，兩人下車。

　　他們穿過馬路，走進了一間麵包店。

　　店內充滿烘烤麵粉的香氣，橙黃色的燈光打在一排排的架子上。櫃檯前站著一個膚色黯沉，頭髮微卷的少年，年紀不會比他們大，五官的輪廓揭露了他帶著墨西哥血統的事實。

　　Connor直直走向櫃檯，Evan猶豫了一下，也跟上。

　　少年見他們的到來，打了招呼。「嗨，Connor。這一定是Evan了，對吧？」

　　——為什麼他會知道他的名字？Evan的瞳孔驟然縮小，忍不住微微恐慌了起來。

　　「沒錯。」Connor指了指少年，向右手正絞著衣角的Evan介紹：「這是Miguel，我在前一個學校的同學。」

　　「很高興終於見到你，Evan Hansen。」Miguel微笑，「Connor常常說起你。」

　　——說起他？Evan陷入了更深一層的恐慌和疑惑中。Connor向其他人提起了他？說些什麼？噢，肯定是他有多麼容易焦慮，像隻神經過敏的小動物。天啊。

　　Connor用目光剜了Miguel一眼，耳尖泛紅，「我沒有，別聽他的。」

　　「 **但你的確說過他很可愛。** 」Miguel眨眨眼。

　　「閉嘴。」Connor翻了個白眼。他的視線回到Evan身上，發現對方從原本恐慌的蒼白轉為羞赧的的潮紅——讓他看起來更像一隻惹人憐愛的小動物了。

　　Miguel不以為然地聳聳肩，說：「替我班的還沒來，你們得再等等。」

　　Connor頷首，向Evan招招手，「Ev，來吧，我們去外面。」


	8. 08

　　Connor和Evan坐在麵包店外邊的長椅，沐浴在難得的陽光下。Evan偏頭看向Connor，陽光下的他看起來比往常更有生氣，更有真實感，不再像一縷幽魂了。  
　　Miguel在二十分鐘後推開店面的玻璃門，朝兩人微笑，「咱們去兜風吧。」  
　　在抵達車子後，Evan躊躇著自己究竟該坐前座或是後座；Miguel替他省去了麻煩：他直接拉開了後座門，長腳一跨坐了進去。他鬆了一口氣，拉開副駕駛座的門。  
　　Connor發動了引擎，把音響開到最大，搖下車窗，風和陽光登時撲到Evan臉上，他竟覺得舒服極了。踩下油門，車子直射出去。Miguel探頭到前面的兩個座位間，以取得最好視野。  
　　Evan努力讓自己不要太為車速緊張，他若是表現出來只會被當做掃興鬼——而且，忽略掉車速，這整趟車程絕對是他有史以來最過癮的一次。快速掠過街道，音響噴出的節奏重擊著他的耳朵，音符串串擲到了柏油路上和小鎮的空氣中，風狂躁的往他的臉上拍打，他卻一點也不感到疼痛，另外兩人的呼聲令他也忍不住咧嘴笑了起來。  
　　生平第一次，他感到如此輕盈，像是翱翔天際的鳥兒，越飛越高、越飛越高。

　　最後他們停在了一間速食店，Miguel宣稱這裡有全鎮最好吃的熱狗堡。  
　　Evan很少來到小鎮的這頭，因此一切對他都是新鮮的。Connor難得看到他不因窘迫而是興奮的臉紅，忍不住多望了幾眼，嘴角微微揚起。  
　　三人在速食店裡待了頗長一段時間。主要是Miguel在主導話題，他幽默風趣、善體人意；不像和其他陌生人相處的時候，Evan覺得待在他身邊相當愉快，儘管他仍擺脫不掉初識的焦慮，但他會繼續努力。畢竟Miguel是Connor的朋友，而且是親密到可以談起學校的朋友。  
　　太陽落山前他們離開了連空氣都飄散著油膩的餐廳，Connor把Miguel載回了家，Evan主動搖下了車窗向站在門廊的Miguel道別，對方回了他一個燦爛的笑容。  
　　「嘿，」Connor再次踩下油門，「我想帶你去一個地方。」  
　　「哪裡？」Evan問。  
　　「祕密。」Connor嘴角揚起，「但我相信你會喜歡的。」  
　　Evan盯著他，試圖從他的表情拼湊出任何蛛絲馬跡，然而他唯一的收穫只有Connor擁有完美的側臉。得出這個結論的他意識到臉開始燒紅，急忙把視線放到自己的膝蓋上。  
　　車子一路開出市區，遠離燈火的塵囂，駛上一條蜿蜒的小徑，音響放著Connor喜歡的龐克樂隊的歌曲。隨著路邊的燈光漸漸減少，Evan的腦海裡不禁浮現出Jared恐嚇過他的：「相信我，他總有一天會把你載到荒郊野外然後殺人分屍的。」  
　　不，他在想什麼？Connor不會是這種人，他只是易怒了點兒，但可不是殺人魔；他只是一個普通的高中生。  
　　Evan按下心中各種奇奇怪怪的想法，把心思放在待會的目的地上。  
　　他們停在一扇生鏽的鐵柵欄大門前，鐵鍊歪歪斜斜的扣著鎖頭。  
　　Connor熄了火，示意Evan下車。  
　　Evan深呼吸了幾口氣，說服心中的焦慮——Connor才不會是變態殺人狂。  
　　Connor扯下鐵鍊，大門發出吱呀聲地被推開，映入Evan眼簾的是黃昏下的樹影。  
　　「來吧。」Connor招了招手。  
　　他猛地抓住了Evan的手，Evan因為他的動作嚇了一跳，卻回握了他。心照不宣的某種情愫在兩人之間流動——沒有人確定這種情愫是何時開始的，但產生的如此自然，彷彿一切就該如此。  
　　Connor牽著Evan穿過重重樹林，一路上無話，但Evan一點也不覺得緊張或不自在；相反，他喜歡極了在樹木的圍繞下與Connor牽著手的感覺。心跳的頻率上升，他卻難得不覺得難受。  
　　他們走到了山坡上，中間直直聳立著一棵巨大的橡樹。  
　　往下俯瞰整個小鎮，萬家燈火拼湊出一幅絕美的圖畫，Evan從沒想過這個讓他時時感到窒息的地方可以這麼美麗。他忍不住發出了驚呼聲。  
　　「看，我就說你會喜歡吧。」Connor挑起眉。  
　　Evan用力的點點頭，緊繃的嘴角放鬆了下來。他看著嘴角含笑的Connor，心中突然脹滿了某種奇怪的喜悅感。這個前所未有的感覺讓他產生的一股衝動——他好想親吻Connor，比任何時候都還要想。  
　　然而Connor趕在他之前把脣貼上了他的。  
　　夕陽下，兩個曾經孤單的剪影逐漸融在了一起。

/End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖了這麼久還爛尾實在不好意思（。  
> 我還是很愛這對CP，也會繼續創作，但前段時間陷入了寫作的低潮期，加上升了大學要適應環境等等，才會拖著半年多了才給出一個急匆匆的結尾，對不起各位（……


End file.
